


Happy Hug Day

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Rei's birthday, hug day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's birthday falls on Hug Day, so Nagisa decides to celebrate both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hug Day

Rei finished putting on his shoes to leave for the club meeting at Haru’s house. Nagisa was already standing at the door when Rei opened it. “Happy hug day, Rei-chan!” he announced as he pounced onto Rei, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and his legs around his waist. Rei had to grab the door frame to prevent them both from falling to the ground.

“Nagisa-kun, what are you doing?” Rei asked.

“I’m hugging you, silly. It’s hug day.” Nagisa allowed himself to be lowered to the ground, still keeping his arms around Rei’s shoulders.

“I’ve never heard of this.”

“It’s Korean. Every December 14th, couples go around hugging each other.”

“But we’re not Korean.”

Finally Nagisa let go of Rei. “Fine, if you don’t want to do it maybe we should just break up and I can find someone who appreciates these romantic holidays,” he said with a pout.

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei tried to place a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder, but Nagisa pushed it away. Rei sighed. “I want to celebrate hug day.”

“Okay!” Nagisa smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei. Rei returned the hug.

They just stood there in the doorway for a few moments before Rei broke the silence. “We should probably get going to club meeting.”

“Mm-hmm,” Nagisa agreed, but didn’t let go.

“So we should stop hugging.”

“No, it’s against the rules. I’m supposed to hug you all day.”

“I really don’t think that’s a rule.”

“How would you know? You haven’t even been to Korea.”

“Have you?”

“Nope,” Nagisa said, nuzzling his head against Rei’s chest.

Rei sighed again. Nagisa was acting more childish than usual. “At least let me close the door.” Nagisa loosened his grip enough that Rei was able to turn around and shut and lock the door. They slowly began shuffling with Nagisa still firmly attached to Rei’s side until they reached the stairs. “Nagisa, you’re going to have to let go or we’ll fall.”

“I don’t want to. It’s our first hug day as a couple and I want it to be perfect.”

_It would be more perfect if you would remember it’s my birthday_ , Rei thought. “Would it be alright if I carried you instead?”

“Like a princess carry?” Nagisa grinned.

“I was thinking more like a piggy back ride.”

Nagisa frowned and thought for a moment. “I guess that’ll work,” he finally agreed.

And so Rei carried Nagisa all the way to the train station. It took longer than usual, with Nagisa constantly moving and pointing and things he thought Rei needed to look at, like a cloud that looked like a rabbit or that cake in the window. When they finally got on the train Nagisa agreed to let Rei sit and rest on the way, simply hugging him from the seat next to him, seeming completely unaware of their fellow passengers. Rei was happy that there weren’t many people there to see him blushing like mad.

When they disembarked at Haru’s stop, Nagisa jumped back onto Rei’s back. “Are you sure this is ok, Rei-chan? Hey, I could try carrying you!”

“I’m fine.” Rei didn’t think his dignity could handle being carried around by his shorter boyfriend (at least not in public).

“We should stop for snacks.”

“We’re already running late Nagisa-kun.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“I’m sure Haruka-senpai has something you can eat.”

“It’ll be rude to show up empty-handed.”

“It’ll be ruder to be late.”

“Rei-chan…”

“Nagisa-kun, what’s wrong? Why don’t you want to go to the club meeting?” Rei put Nagisa down and turned to face him.

“Nothing, I just think we ought to stop for a snack or something.” Then Nagisa’s phone went off. Rei recognized the noise as his text tone. Nagisa checked his phone and grinned. “Come on, Rei-chan, let’s go! We’re going to be late!” He grabbed Rei’s hand and started running in the direction of Haru’s house.

“What happened to buying snacks?”

“Rei-chan, I’m sure Haru-chan will have something you can eat.”

Rei didn’t know how to respond, so he just let himself be dragged to Haru’s. Nagisa didn’t bother  ringing the bell when they got there, instead just walking in through the unlocked door and announcing their arrival. “We’re here!” He yelled and pushed Rei in front of him.

“Surprise!”

Rei was surprised to find his teammates as well as some of Samezuka’s team were standing in Haru’s living room wearing party hats. Momo threw confetti at him while Kou put a hat on him. “Happy birthday, Rei-kun,” she said. There was a “Happy Birthday” banner across the wall and a pile of presents and a cake on the table.

“You did this for me?” Rei didn’t know what to say. Last year he had a small get-together with the team, but he hadn’t had an actual party in years—he didn’t have anyone to invite.

“Of course, it’s your birthday,” Nagisa said, hugging him from behind. “Haru made the cake. It’s lemon—you like lemon, right? He said it’s not sour, but I wasn’t allowed to try it. Look, even Sou-chan showed up!” Sousuke nodded at his name. “I was sent to distract you. Also, I just wanted to celebrate hug day. Happy birthday!”

“Momo-kun, that’s enough confetti,” Ai said.

“Would you like to do presents or cake first?” Makoto asked Rei.

“Do cake—I’m starving,” Rin interrupted.

“It’s Rei’s birthday,” Haru commented.

“Rei-chan, are you ok?” Nagisa asked.

Rei quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. “Cake is good. Let’s start with cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> South Korea has special days on the 14th of every month (with Valentine's Day and White Day obviously being the most important). You can find a full list [here](http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/SI/SI_EN_3_6.jsp?cid=261410).


End file.
